


Tommyinnit oneshots

by Iamnosuchthing, Icamefortheangst



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressed Tommyinnit, M/M, TommyInnit Is A Father, dad tommyinnit pog, tommyinnit & quackity & badboyhalo are siblings, will add more as chapters come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnosuchthing/pseuds/Iamnosuchthing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icamefortheangst/pseuds/Icamefortheangst
Summary: Read the title
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap/Quackity, Karlnapity - Relationship, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Requests

Soooo uh well please request so I can write it I won’t write rape but anything else I’ll write but mostly angst


	2. Wait he has a kid?! 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommyinnit runs away and adopts a tiny kid

_Tommy had gotten enough of all the abuse he had gone through in exile so he ran away and that’s how we end up here_

Tommy was staring at the borders off the smp he knew that if he just took one single step he would be free from that godforsaken land. Tommy took a deep breath before he started running out and he didn’t stop until he was out of breath “I-I did it I fucking did it” Tommy shouted 

He knew that the first thing he wanted to do was find a village which is exactly what he went out searching for. It didn’t take that long until Tommy had gotten into a village where he smelled smoke and immediately rushed there

“This child shall be burned for not being pure” the head of the villager said “Why the hell are you trying to burn a child” Tommy said as he looked at the kid his face was half who’re with red eye and half black with a green eye and he also had tiny particles around him, he looked not even an hour old “This child shall become an offering to the gods as the child is not human therefore it’s not pure ” The village head responded

”If you don’t want him I’ll take him” Tommy said without thinking, The village head shoved the baby onto him and the villagers left “Did I just adopt a baby does that mean I’m a father?!” Tommy whispered to himself “Hi I’m Akira and that kid is from my good friend of mine who died in childbirth” A woman said much to Tommy’s shock “I have everything you need at home with me could you follow” Akira asked, Tommy nodded and hesitantly followed her 

When they got there a woman with long black hair out up in a ponytail and ram features was waiting for them “I’m Heather and your here for the baby stuff I guess” Heather asked Tommy “Yea I am” Tommy answered with a determination that the two had never seen before they showed him the baby stuff 

Tommy knew he needed to name his son “I know, what about Ranboo” He asked him he just giggled at him “Ranboo it is” Tommy internally decided 

AFTER STAYING WITH HEATHER AND AKIRA FOR ONE MONTH 

“Could you adopt me?” Tommy asked heather and Akira “You mean we haven’t” Heather said with a lifted eyebrow Tommy laughed at them

after he had been with Akita and heather for six months he got his hybrid features he was a Phoenix and when he got his fire colored wings blood was everywhere but akira and heather were there to help and he had told them about the country and exile and everything and they swore do hit that green bitch in the face. Tommy was enjoying his life and especially the monthly visits from bad and quackity 

Two years later

”Papa papa papa can we go see Lemonburg and uncle Wilbur and techie and phil” Ranboo asked Tommy he put away his book and sighed he knew that this day couldn’t be avoided so he answered him “Sure Ranboo let’s just ask your grandmothers”

When they got to the borders of the smp Tommy stared at the land he had left so long ago “Let’s go in Ranboo” Tommy said to him and they entered the smp

they quickly got to l’manburg and they saw how everyone went into a house to talk about something and Tommy got a mischievous look in his eyes before he said “Mum please watch Ranboo for a little bit” He said before he flew up and crashed into the meeting room

“Missed me bitches” he shouted at them

”TOMMY?!” 


	3. He has a kid 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets the rest wooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira and heather will not be present as they have left the smp

“TOMMY?!” Tubbo shouted in a mix of anger, happiness and relief

”That’s me big man” Tommy answered the older male. Tubbo was looking up and down in Tommy and saw how he really has changed for example he had a scar right under his eye, He had a braid keeping his blond hair in place and not to talk about the fire-colored wings

Tubbo slapped Tommy before he hugged him to death “Tom’s I missed you so much” Tubbo whispered to Tommy

the rest of the people there except for bad and quackity were staring in bewilderment “My sons alive!” Philza said in disbelief as Tubbo was letting go of the younger male

“Hey bad and quackity how long ago was it we last met” Tommy asked with a look that said “your gonna so get in trouble” “I think it’s one month” Bad answered that answer made people furious “You knew my son was alive but you didn’t tell me?” Philza half shouted at them

”he didn’t want us to tell you guys” Quackity defended Bad “Hey how’s it going with Ranboo” bad asked with a mischievous look in his eyes “Who’s Ranboo may I ask” techno asked with his monotone voice “She’s my son” Tommy answered simply that made a very revived Wilbur step forward “I’m an uncle?!” He asked 

“W-Wilby” Tommy whispered “Come here Tom’s” Wilbur welcomed Tommy who gladly accepted the hug. After about five minutes Tommy pulled away and shouted “Ranboo come in here” as Tommy had spoken those words a boy with brown hair and enderman features rushed into the room “can you identify the people here?” Tommy asked his son

Ranboo pointed at quackity and bad “Those and uncle quack and uncle bad” Then the turned around and pointed at techno,Phil and Wilbur “That’s uncle techie, Grandpa Phil and uncle Wilby” Phil muttered something about his being too young but Ranboo continued and he pointed at Sam,velvet,ant and Skeppy “That’s Uncle Sam, uncle ant and his husband Velvet then it’s uncle bad’s boyfriend” Said people were redder then a tomato but Ranboo paid no mind

”That’s Auntie Niki and her wife puffy” Puffy giggled the Ranboo pointed at eret and Karl+dream team “That’s uncle eret, that’s Quackity’s fiancé’s, the it’s the homeless teletubby and his boyfriend” The Ranboo ended his rant leaving a lot of red people 

“Can you take care of him for a moment Bad?” Tommy asked “Sure” He answered 

tommy nodded for dream to come with him “I’m so so sorry Tommy I know what I did was horrible but the dreammon possessed me” Dream apologized to Tommy “It’s fine you green bitch no come celebrate” Tommy said much to the others relief 

A MONTH LATER 

“Why did you call us here Tommy” Tubbo asked his best friend “Could we stay here?” Tommy blurred out the other gave each other a nod before saying yes and Tommy went to prepare


	4. Brothers?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommyinnit had brothers POG
> 
> IRL au
> 
> Will have mentions of SKEPHALO and KARLNAPITY

It was an unknown fact but quackity,tommyinnit and badboyhalo were actually siblings with bad being the oldest and Tommy the youngest, bad had moved to America when he turned 18 and quackity had moved to Mexico and then to America while Tommy was not in legal age to move

Almost everyone thought that badboyhalo never swore, that was a lie as he didn’t usually swear but when he came home to meet up with Tommy and quackity again (tho he met quackity a little more than he met Tommy) he would always kick the door down to their rooms and shout “I’m home fuckers” which they all loved and they tended to call each other nicknames and their YouTube names.

Quackity had called bad and it was time for them to come home and they decided to not warn Tommy about when they were coming as they would like to see his face once they kicked down his door, they had just gotten on the plane to Britain “So Bad how’s it going” Quackity asked his brother “it’s been good how about you LITTLE BROTHER” Bad said in a teasing tone 

“Have you met skeppy yet huh” Quackity responded which turned bad red as a beetroot “I don’t know have sapnap and Karl proposed yet” bad sassed back which left him with a stuttering Quackity and he started to feel a bit tired and fell asleep it didn’t take to long before Quackity fell asleep too 

When they woke up they saw that they we’re already in Britain and got into a taxi that would take them to their old house.

Tommy was in a voice call with the entire smp and everyone except Dream had their facecams on they were talking about what would happen next on the smp “Tommy what is that sound?” Tubbo asked which brought everyone’s attention to him and he realized that there was a very loud noise coming from the stairs “Tubbo I don’t know” Tommy simply answered 

Bad he took a deep breath before he kicked down the door and shouted “we’re home fuckers” much to the others surprise as no one had ever heard bad cuss but what shocked them the most was the fact them Tommy ripped out his headset and rushed too hug the two males

“What the hell tomathy?” Dream asked “If you wanted to meet up you could have told us” jack said being a little angry they they were left out “are you on voice call tom’s” bad asked his brothers “yes-“ Tommy tried to respond before he got interrupted by skeppy “why is he calling you toms” he said, bad have Quackity a playful smirk which said “I’m so gonna reveal it now” while Quackity nodded 

“These are my baby brothers” bad said as Tommy started protesting that he wasn’t small “AND YOU FORGOT TO TELL US THAT   
INFORMATION” the entire smp kinda shouted at them “bad did you swear” skeppy stated which made Tommy burst out laughing 

“He always swears when he gets home” Tommy laughed while there were mutters of shock amongst the people until Dream said “so what if we make those three be brothers in canon in the smp” Dream said and the others agreed and so the next day they were announced brothers in the smp


	5. The wings of a fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommyinnits wings weren’t always like that
> 
> Origin Smp Au

Tommy missed the time when he could fly above the clouds and escape from everything but himself when he used to have two giant and beautiful white wings until _that_ day came when the hunters came, they captured him and chopped of his wings. He had gotten enough of them clipping his wings so he ran, he ran without any plan on where to go, he didn’t know how long he had been running he only knew that he was no longer in a desert biome but instead in a forest biome “hi I’m niki who are you” a female voice said, tommy got startled by the voice and he looked down to the water and saw a fish hybrid looking at him “I’m tommy” he said with uncertainty in his voice 

she smiled at him before she made a motion that said “follow me”, tommy did as she said and when she stopped he saw a bunch of other hybrids but what captured his eye was an elytrian who just smiled at him “I’m Phil” the elytrian said “I’m tubbo and this is ranboo” a shulker hybrid said as he pointed at an enderman hybrid “I’m Jack” a blaze hybrid said “I’m Wilbur and the asshole over there is schlatt” a phantom hybrid said “HEY IM NO ASSHOLE YOU ASSHOLE” a spider hybrid shouted at Wilbur “I’m tommy I’m an avian” Tommy said as he thanked himself for being able to come up with such a good lie “I’ve never heard of that type of hybrid” Phil said “they used to be able to fly but they bred with another hybrid type which reduced their wings” he said 

After about a week of being with them they started teasing him for having such crap abilities and he laughed with them and he thought that they would stop after a while but they never did, as months passed by he started to get angrier at the teasing and he noticed that his wings had started to grow back but he waited but they still didn’t stop teasing him and he saw that his wings had almost grown back but when they were sitting around a campfire(niki is in a pool-thing) Jack opened his mouth “those awful abilities of yours must really help you to not get hurt” he wheezed but immediately stopped when they felt anger radiating of tommy “I don’t get hurt?” He asked with dangerously low voice “THERE IS NO AVIAN HYBRID BUT HUNTERS CLIPPED MY WINGS THEY CUT THEM OFF THEY DID IT REPEATEDLY” Tommy said as his wings flared up behind him shocking everyone there and bringing Phil to tears as he knew the pain of being clipped and he rushed to hug the younger(PLATONIC) 

Tommy didn’t care that the rest where there and just broke down in the arms of his father figure and Phil gave the others a motion to leave him be for the next few days and they listened, After two days of isolating himself from the others tommy went outside and was met with multiple apologies he forgave them and you can imagine how happy Phil was that he wasn’t alone in the sky anymore 


End file.
